


Противостояние

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Победить в противостоянии можно не только силой. </p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/700701?view_full_work=true">In Confrontation</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector">cruisedirector</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We see each other plain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Confrontation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700701) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



Похоже, от Жавера не уйти.

Стальная шпага инспектора оказалась крепче, чем деревянная перекладина, которую схватил Вальжан. Теперь остается только два выхода: броситься на противника всем своим весом и, скорее всего, покалечить или убить, либо попытаться отвлечь его и сбежать.

— Я знаю, почему ты все время смотрел на меня, — говорит Вальжан.

— Потому что знал, кто ты такой, — парирует Жавер.

Перекладина трескается под ударом клинка. Жавер торжествующе вздергивает подбородок: он на пути к победе, не только в этой короткой неравной схватке, но и в своем крестовом походе против беззакония. Его вид проникнут уверенностью в собственной непогрешимости и незапятнанной чести. Ему явно не приходит в голову, что он может быть повинен в грехе гордыни.

Вальжан бросает взгляд туда, где, неподвижная и безмолвная, лежит Фантина; ее страданиям пришел конец. Он не винит ее за то, что она усомнилась в милосердии Господа. В таком месте трудно ощутить Его присутствие, особенно сейчас, когда сестры в страхе разбежались и единственные свидетели их схватки — это лежащие в бреду больные. Найдись у него хоть минута для молитвы, он ощутил бы присутствие Бога и здесь, но когда в ноздри бьёт больничное зловоние, а лицо обжигает дыханием Жавера, божественная любовь и всепрощение кажутся далекими, как никогда.

— Я всегда это знал, — шипит Жавер. — Задолго до того, как смог разоблачить. Теперь ты ответишь за свои преступления, 24601.

Деревяшка в руках Вальжана трещит, но ему удается оттолкнуть клинок и заглянуть Жаверу прямо в глаза.

— Не здесь, не в Монрейле, — говорит он. — В Тулоне. Я знаю, почему в тот раз ты велел мне принести флаг. И почему всегда выбирал для тяжелой работы меня.

— Ты был самым сильным. Но закон сильнее, — Жавер, будто демонстрируя это, делает быстрый выпад в сторону и выбивает из его рук перекладину.

— Ты думал не о том, как силен закон.

Похоже, Жавер уверен в победе. Но эта уверенность — его слабое место. Он так и не приставляет шпагу к горлу противника.

Поэтому Вальжан успевает выбросить руки вперед. Быстрый поворот — и он впечатывает Жавера в стену, почти вышибая из него дух. И — прежде чем тот издает хоть звук, успевает вздохнуть или возразить — зажимает ему рот поцелуем.

Первые секунды Жавер слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, и Вальжан пользуется этим. Он никогда никого так не целовал — вообще никого не целовал со времен далекой юности — но все получается само собой: накрыть губы Жавера своими, направить язык ему в рот так же, как тот наставлял на него клинок. Он сжимает запястье Жавера, впиваясь ногтями в тонкую кожу под обшлагом рукава, пока шпага не падает со стуком на пол и он не чувствует, как инспектор шипит от боли ему в губы.

Скоро, слишком скоро ему приходится сделать глоток воздуха; он прерывает поцелуй неохотно. Это похоже на опьянение — странное ощущение для того, кто обычно воздерживается от вина. Возможно, виной тому их схватка, или радость от того, что он обезоружил противника, или все дело в том, что пришлось задержать дыхание, пока он целовал Жавера. Ничего подобного он не то что не планировал — не мог даже вообразить; наверное, поэтому поцелуй действует на него так сильно. Губы горят, а к чреслам приливает кровь.

Он чувствует, как ходит ходуном грудь Жавера — того поцелуй тоже не оставил равнодушным. Глаза инспектора мечут молнии, но он не пытается высвободить руку — и он не сжал губы, когда Вальжан целовал его.

У Вальжана кружится голова. Ему хочется снова прижаться к губам Жавера, а в паху пульсирует, совсем как в юности. Он не был честен до конца — ни перед собой, ни перед Богом. Он заметил интерес Жавера, догадался о его причинах, но до сих пор не признавался себе, что тоже повинен в гордыне, — а ведь он злился, негодовал, но в глубине души гордился своей силой и тем, что на него так смотрит другой мужчина.

Подобные отношения не были редкостью в Тулоне — и Вальжан, разумеется, о них знал. Некоторые смотрели на такое косо; он — нет, но и интереса не испытывал. Слава богу, что он был так силен, и мог не бояться насилия и не прибегать к чужому покровительству. Он видел, как смотрит на него Жавер, но молчал — и встречал его взгляд с вызовом. Воспоминания не стерлись даже после того, как Бог и епископ Диньский изменили его жизнь.

— Продолжай. Говори, что собирался, — подначивает Жавер, переводя дух. Тепло его дыхания теперь — соблазн.

— Ты хотел… — Вальжан не знает, как сказать об этом вслух; он совсем не уверен, что Жавер понимал, чего хочет, — тем более, в таких подробностях, какие сейчас внезапно представляются ему самому. От одной лишь попытки подобрать слова внизу разливается жар.

Он по-прежнему прижимает Жавера к стене; они слишком близко, чтобы он мог что-то скрыть.

— Так чего я хотел? — спрашивает Жавер нехорошим тоном, и Вальжан понимает: тот хочет загнать его в ловушку, обратить его слова против него самого, поэтому и не пытается высвободиться.

Кровь все так же бурлит, мысли путаются, как у пьяного, но одно ясно: нельзя дать Жаверу перехватить контроль. И, кажется, есть только один способ сбить его с толку.

— Вот чего, — говорит Вальжан, вновь наклоняясь к его губам.

На этот раз Жавер понимает, что произойдет, и пытается отвернуться. Но когда губы всё-таки встречаются, он принимает вызов. Языки вступают в поединок; Жавер подается бедрами вперёд — скорее всего, он хочет просто оттолкнуть противника, но вместо этого только показывает, насколько возбужден.

Это безумие, хуже которого и представить нельзя, но оторваться невозможно — ни от губ, ни от тела Жавера. Вальжан содрогается от удовольствия, беспомощный в этот момент, уверенный, что инспектор воспользуется его минутной слабостью.

Но тот, кажется, даже не думает об этом. Он тоже дрожит, хотя в голосе звучит вызов:  
— Это ты хочешь этого, Вальжан. — Хриплый голос, как и сами слова, отзывается в паху, где ткань натянутых брюк, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и разойдется. Вальжан никогда не думал ни о чем подобном — как бы оно ни называлось. Это не любовь, не желание, даже не обычная низменная похоть, но нечто неукротимое, голод и ярость, захлестывающие обоих, несмотря на то, что бедняжка Фантина лежит мертвой в двух шагах от них, а жизнь месье Мадлена рушится у него под ногами.

Он знает: нужно остановиться. Он должен сделать то, что собирался, — оттолкнуть Жавера или оглушить его, и бежать. Но тот вновь толкается в него бедрами, смотрит на губы, и голова Вальжана сама собой склоняется для нового поцелуя.

Жавер не сопротивляется. Жавер преследует его язык своим. Свободной рукой Жавер вцепился ему в бедро, пытаясь не оттолкнуть, а, наоборот, притянуть поближе.

— Значит, ты хотел меня, Вальжан? Ты этого хочешь сейчас? Вставить мне? — спрашивает Жавер тем же хриплым голосом, и хотя слова непристойны, а сама мысль — чудовищна, Вальжан с ужасом слышит в ответ собственный стон. — Так давай, — язвительно говорит Жавер, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что сопротивляется, когда Вальжан вновь прижимает его руку к стене. — Сделай это — и будешь проклят навеки в глазах Господа.

Вальжан сглатывает и пытается собраться с мыслями, несмотря на то, что и голова, и все тело гудят от возбуждения.

— Кто хранит уста свои, тот бережет душу свою; а кто широко раскрывает свой рот, тому беда, — бормочет он, пытаясь вспомнить строчки из Библии, которые заставили бы Жавера замолчать или напомнили бы ему самому о правильном пути. Чего хочет Жавер — он прекрасно чувствует собственным бедром. — Господь знает, что скрыто в твоем сердце и в моем.

— В твоем сердце? — спрашивает Жавер, будто не веря своим ушам; его дыхание обжигает губы. Вальжан не в силах с ним спорить. Причем тут сердце? Но, когда их тела прижимаются друг к другу, он чувствует, как в нем просыпается незнакомая страсть, темнее и глубже, чем плотское желание. Он отшвыривает ногой шпагу Жавера, и она, вертясь, отлетает по полу так далеко, что ее не достать.

Жавер, кажется, даже не замечает этого; его бедро оказывается между ног Вальжана, когда тот пинает шпагу. Он не отводит глаз от лица Вальжана — тот же взгляд, что и в Тулоне; теперь его значение совершенно ясно, и Вальжан краснеет, понимая, почему сам всегда встречал его без смущения.

— Я знаю, почему ты все время смотрел на меня, — повторяет он.

— Если ты думаешь, что можешь купить свободу в обмен на грязный, низкий…

— Нет, — обрывает его Вальжан. — Я думаю, ты веришь, что если посадишь меня обратно за решетку, тебе простится все — даже это. — Он на дает Жаверу шанса заговорить снова, но вновь целует его, жадно и жестко, и Жавер отвечает ему тем же, кусая его губы до синяков. Они соучастники, они совершают это вместе, как бы Жавер ни пытался это отрицать. Осознание вновь посылает по телу сладкую дрожь.

Инспектор смотрит на него безумным взглядом — то как загнанный зверь, то как опасный хищник.

— Что ты делаешь со мной, 24601…

— Меня зовут Жан Вальжан, — он толкается в Жавера бедрами с каждым новым словом и невольно чувствует укол гордости, при виде того, как реагирует на это инспектор.

«Вот что — грех, — думает он. — Гордыня, а не желание». То, что так влечет его к Жаверу, не может быть грехом; он боялся, что ненавидит его, — он, который однажды почувствовал бесконечную любовь Господа, — но это, что бы это оно ни было, — не ненависть. Да и Жавер вряд ли ненавидит его — хоть и твердит о том, что такие люди, как Вальжан, не меняются. Его взгляд горит тем же самым огнем, который Вальжан чувствует внутри себя, — тем же огнем, которым горел в Тулоне. — Ты всегда хотел этого.

— Неправда. — Жавер целует его, раскрывая языком его губы — будто ищет спрятанное вором сокровище. Вальжан отвечает на поцелуй. Он чувствует возбуждение Жавера и догадывается, что и того тоже никто еще так не целовал. И, уж конечно, этот рот никогда не делал того, что теперь упорно рисует воображение. — Но ты — ты всегда крадешь, что пожелаешь. Ты и сейчас возьмешь все, что хочешь…

— Нет. То, что я хочу, ты дашь мне сам. — Это не угроза, а лишь констатация того, что они оба понимают, потому что Жавер поддается все больше с каждой секундой; он выгибает спину и хватается за Вальжана, не для того, чтобы сопротивляться, а для того, чтобы удержать возле себя. — Не будем лгать друг другу. Ты отдаешься мне прямо сейчас.

Вот почему это так важно для Жавера, думает Вальжан, пусть сам инспектор и говорит о правосудии. Вот почему Жавер умолял господина мэра привлечь его к ответственности, когда решил, что оговорил его. Вот почему Жавер хочет, чтобы Вальжан навеки оказался в заключении. Один из них должен быть за решеткой, потому что только она сможет надежно разделить их.

Вместо ответа Жавер снова целует его. Это одновременно и признание, и вопрос — и Вальжан на миг задумывается, каким инспектору видится ответ. Они двигаются в такт, уже не делая вид, что борются.

— Это грех, — выдыхает Жавер.

— Гордыня — грех. И гнев. А это, может быть, не такой уж грех по сравнению со многим другим, — Вальжан едва осознает, что говорит. Вряд ли он сможет повторить это позже, когда будет время подумать, но сейчас времени нет. Ему нужно бежать из города, и спасти ребенка, и… и с ним рядом Жавер. — Вот так всё могло бы быть между нами. В другом мире я отдался бы тебе здесь, на больничной койке, я бы взял тебя прямо у этой стены.

Это должно звучать как пародия на любовное признание, но звучит иначе. Вальжан чувствует, что его сердце готово взорваться — да и не только сердце.

— Я бы сделал это медленно, я раздел бы тебя и добрался до всего, что ты пытаешься скрыть, целовал бы тебя до тех пор, пока ты не согласился, что милосердие тоже бывает справедливым, я познал бы тебя…

По звукам, которые издает Жавер, по неконтролируемым спазмам, которые сотрясают его тело, Вальжан понимает, что всё между ними уже случилось. Он уже взял Жавера — сейчас, здесь, в полицейской форме, почти не касаясь его обнаженной кожи. Это миг его триумфа. Надо бежать, пока Жавер ловит ртом воздух, пока он не в силах ничего сказать или сделать. Но Вальжан не может ни отпустить чужие запястья, ни остановить движение бедер.

— Ты ничего не можешь со мной сделать. Ты принадлежишь мне, 24601, — произносит Жавер неверным голосом, и Вальжан на несколько мгновений перестает думать, перестает осознавать себя, испытывая наслаждение, с которым может сравниться только молитва.

Когда к нему возвращается способность дышать, он понимает, что и Жавер уже не может сделать то, за чем пришел. Или он пришел именно за этим? Они оба хотели того, что случилось, — тут не поспоришь; хотя, может быть, Жавер отрицал свои желания так же упорно, как и сам Вальжан. Жавер внимательно смотрит на него, будто пытаясь найти некий ответ или подтверждение своим мыслям, о которых Вальжан может только догадываться.

Вальжан не знает, что делать дальше, — и не может собраться с мыслями, — поэтому целует его снова. В этот раз поцелуй получается более мягким, но Жавер все равно пытается перехватить контроль, подчинить его язык себе. С каждым новым поцелуем Вальжан узнает что-то новое — и о поцелуях, и о своем противнике. Ему не хочется останавливаться.

Но накал безумия спадает, и он слишком явственно вспоминает, зачем он здесь. Он думает о Фантине и о беспомощном ребенке, которого поклялся спасти. Он позволяет Жаверу целовать себя, прощается касанием губ и сам себе кажется слишком жестоким, и в то же время, будто продолжая объятье, осторожно меняет положение руки. Секунду спустя он снова прижимает к стене оба запястья Жавера.

— Я должен сделать то, что обещал, — шепчет он с сожалением. Выражение открытости и интереса в глазах Жавера гаснет мгновенно, будто захлопываются ставни. Вальжан скашивает взгляд в сторону. Далеко внизу, под окном плещется вода. Он чувствует, как Жавер подается вперед, но готов к этому и потихоньку отступает назад, к ловушке, которая на самом деле спасение.

У него нет времени ничего объяснять, доказывать или просить прощения — и уж тем более что-то обещать. Он бросает последний взгляд на Жавера, чье лицо сейчас страшно, как море в шторм, — и прыгает в окно, к свободе.

Вода холодная — очень холодная, и кажется еще холоднее оттого, что лишь мгновения назад его обдавало жаром и он чувствовал теплую влагу на животе. Он плывет под водой, и у него начинает кружиться голова, но он заставляет себя проплыть еще немного, пока у него не перехватывает дыхание, и пытается не вспоминать о том, как совсем недавно его перехватывало от удовольствия.

Когда он выбирается из реки в тоннель, где собирается выждать, прежде чем отправиться за вещами для побега, до него доносится стук копыт. Это погоня. Что бы ни произошло между ними, что бы это ни значило для Жавера и что бы ни меняло, пока они были вместе, сейчас инспектор наверняка уже смог через всё это переступить. Возможно, он придумает наказание и для себя тоже, но главным виновником все равно окажется Вальжан: беглый преступник пытается совратить слугу закона.

Если уж он не смог уговорить Жавера быть милосердным к Фантине и ее невинному ребенку, то что уж говорить о милосердии к преступнику. Вот это, пожалуй, было бы настоящей гордыней — если бы он поверил, будто сможет убедить Жавера в том, что небольшой грех порой приносит большое благо. Что священник может солгать полиции, чтобы защитить преступника, а плотское наслаждение — помочь открыть подлинную любовь…

Может быть, когда-нибудь все изменится. Может быть, и Жаверу откроется благодать — как открылась самому Вальжану благодаря встрече с епископом Диньским. Но об этом Вальжан никогда не узнает. Его судьба решена: он должен найти дочь Фантины и скрыться вместе с ней. И надеяться, что им с Жавером никогда больше не придется встретиться.

Мысль об этом отдает безнадежностью, и сознавать это странно и печально.


	2. You've hungered for this all your life

— Жавер идет! — кричит девушка, и, прежде чем Вальжан успевает опомниться, он видит инспектора. Теперь тот почти на десять лет старше, другая шляпа, больше пуговиц на мундире, больше седины в волосах, но он узнал бы его где угодно.

Вальжан уже выбит из колеи встречей с Тенардье, и теперь опускает голову, почти зарываясь лицом в мягкие волосы Козетты. Ему не приходится притворяться — он действительно беспокоится за дочь и хочет оградить ее от встречи с людьми, которые были кошмаром ее детства. Он выбирает единственный безопасный путь — как и в прошлый раз. Не ради себя — ради тех, кто от него зависит. Это не трусость. Он лишь исполняет отцовский долг, когда пользуется моментом и исчезает, пока Жавер занят Тенардье; ведь этот бесчестный негодяй наверняка расскажет полиции обо всем, что знает.

Если бы только при мыслях об этой встрече не начинало так биться сердце. Все эти годы, с тех пор, как он бежал из Монрейля, никто так и не занял в его душе места, отведенного Жаверу. Сначала он уверял себя, что это всего лишь способ заглушить страх перед возможным возвращением на каторгу. Но ведь ему приходилось сталкиваться с другими полицейскими, но эти встречи наполняли его сердце ужасом безо всякой примеси возбуждения. Он надеялся, что с возрастом каприз природы, который заставил его мечтать о теле другого мужчины, утратит над ним власть, и мысли наконец станут чисты. И даже почти убедил себя в том, что это уже случилось.

Увидев сегодня Жавера, услышав его голос, Вальжан понимает, что вновь впал в грех гордыни. Об искуплении он подумает позже. Сейчас ему необходимо защитить Козетту — пришло время пустить в ход один из планов спасения, которые он тщательно разрабатывал долгие годы.

Но от настоящего, живого инспектора всегда было легче сбежать, чем от того Жавера, который жил в его в собственных мыслях и воспоминаниях.

До того как признаться себе самому в грехе гордыни, Вальжан списывал свои чувства во время их предыдущего столкновения на одиночество. В Монрейле Приморском он ни с кем не осмеливался сходиться близко. Он пытался вести себя идеально — все время. И хотя Жавер был несправедлив к нему, считая его худшим из худших, перед ним, по крайней мере, не надо было изображать оплот добродетели, смягчать слова и сдерживать гнев. Как только было раскрыто его имя, не было нужды скрывать все остальное.

Теперь же с ним Козетта, от которой он тщательно прячет тайны своего прошлого и старается так же тщательно прятать свой нрав. Она и так много пережила в детстве — к тому времени, как он нашел ее, ей уже досталось куда больше обидных слов и злобных взглядов, чем она заслуживала. Теперь она доверяет ему, как никому другому. Но Козетта взрослеет, ей хочется иметь друзей вне тесного кружка монахинь и благочестивых сверстниц, с которыми она общалась в монастыре. Порой он видит, как она провожает глазами молодых людей, и в этот момент чувствует странный укол зависти.

Чувства, которые вызывает в нем Жавер, смущают Вальжана еще больше. Неужели он никогда от них не освободится? Вот еще одна сторона его жизни, которую он вынужден скрывать, еще одно воспоминание прошлого, о котором никогда не должна узнать Козетта. Эта мысль то и дело выныривает из водоворота прочих, пока он приближается к баррикаде, зная, что юноша, которого он пытается спасти, отнимет у него Козетту — и тоже никогда не должен будет узнать про Жана Вальжана.

Когда он видит пленника, шпиона, арестанта — Жавера-арестанта! — у него едва не останавливается дыхание. Настоящее везение — заметить на крыше стрелков, схватить оружие, рискнуть жизнью, прицеливаясь в них, и почувствовать, как по груди рикошетом скользнула пуля. Он знает, что попросит в благодарность, еще до того, как Анжольрас успевает заикнуться об этом.

— Отдайте мне шпиона, Жавера. Я хочу сам разделаться с ним.

— Он ваш, — соглашается Анжольрас.

Вот так просто. Он не спрашивает, почему Вальжан хочет убить пленника. Одной проблемой меньше — что еще нужно? Он дает Вальжану нож; Гаврош — светловолосый мальчуган, который знает, где он живет и принес записку от Мариуса, — передает ему пистолет.

Пожалуй, его собственная жизнь была в опасности — и Гаврош спас его, сказав, что он не лазутчик. Вальжан сочувствует повстанцам, но его пугает произвол. Никого не волнует, что он сделает с Жавером. Это что, и есть «правосудие для бедных»?

— Избавься от меня наконец, — вполголоса издевается Жавер, пока Вальжан ведет его в переулок за кафе. — Нож. Правильно. Тебе это больше подходит.

Вальжану хочется возразить, что он никогда не нападал на Жавера, никогда не принуждал его ни к чему и не собирается делать этого сейчас, но он не доверяет своему голосу. На шее Жавера следы от веревки, которой его связали студенты. Вальжан пытается не представлять, каково было бы оставить такие следы самому, впиваясь губами в эту кожу до синяков. Он старается ничем не выдать своих мыслей, но, пока он перерезает веревку, стягивающую запястья Жавера, тот смотрит на него с понимающим и даже довольным видом.

— Ты хочешь сделку, — обвиняет Жавер, переводя дыхание.

— Убирайся отсюда, — говорит Вальжан, пряча нож в карман. Он не решается сказать, чего хочет на самом деле. Что бы ни случилось сейчас между ними, инспектор наверняка убедит себя в том, что только так можно спастись от рук опасного преступника, что это плата, которую Вальжан требует у него в обмен на жизнь. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не признавать желание, которое живет у обоих в сердце уже долгие годы.

Веревка падает на землю, но инспектор не двигается. Его грудь вздымается, он открывает рот, но так и не издает ни звука. Он всегда казался Вальжану красивым в полицейской форме, но сейчас, в этих уличных лохмотьях, потрепанных и грязных, говорящих о грехе и пороке, он красив вдвойне.

Жавер вглядывается ему в лицо — недоверчиво, с подозрением. В следующий момент — Вальжан не смог бы сказать, кто из них первым сдвинулся с места, первым потянулся к другому, первым сдался — они прижимаются друг к другу в темноте, у стены, целуя друг друга с такой жадностью, будто всегда только об этом и мечтали.

Память его не обманывала — он испытывает такое же наслаждение, какое ему помнилось. Губы Жавера тверды, но податливы, он осторожно исследует рот Вальжана языком. Должно быть, студенты его били, потому что на коже у него кровь, а во рту металлический привкус. Вальжан колеблется лишь минуту, чтобы убедиться, что не причинит ему боли, а потом вжимает его в камень скрытой во мраке стены.

— Лучше застрели меня, — говорит Жавер, тяжело дыша, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть. Даже во мраке переулка Вальжан видит его глаза — безумные, полные вины и желания. Жавер легко мог бы выхватить нож из его кармана или пистолет, небрежно засунутый за пояс чужой военной формы, но не пытается этого сделать.

Вальжан качает головой и тянется стереть темное пятно с его волос. Стряхивает засохшую кровь, но Жавер даже не морщится.

— В моих руках твоей жизни ничто не угрожает.

Ему не удается найти рану, хотя Жавер резко втягивает воздух от боли, когда он слишком сильно нажимает возле виска. Вальжан наклоняется поцеловать это место, проводя большим пальцем по щеке, покрытой жесткой щетиной. За прошедшие годы он не раз вглядывался в лица других мужчин, рассматривал глаза и нос, рисунок скул, волосы, губы, изгибавшиеся в улыбке или неодобрительной гримасе, — но так и не смог понять, почему только один-единственный из них, вызывает в нем такие чувства.

Жавер прикрывает глаза под его взглядом, и щека, которой Вальжан касается большим пальцем, теплеет.

— Единожды вор — всю жизнь вор, — бормочет Жавер. — Ты все так же силен.

— Я ничего не взял у тебя силой. И ты по-прежнему на меня смотришь.

Глаза распахиваются. На этот раз Жавер действует первым — запускает пальцы ему в волосы и притягивает его голову для поцелуя. Вальжан хотел бы большего, гораздо большего, но если это все, на что готов Жавер… По крайней мере, это будет добровольно.

— Неправда, — говорит Жавер, хватая ртом воздух. — Ты отнял у меня гордость…

Вальжана подмывает сказать, что поменьше гордости пошло бы Жаверу только на пользу, как ему самому когда-то, — он стал бы ближе к Богу. Но он не осмеливается. Сейчас, когда ему хочется только одного — полностью раствориться в Жавере, говорить о Боге было бы кощунством. Баррикады, юноша, даже Козетта кажутся бледными воспоминаниями по сравнению с желанием, рвущимся изнутри с силой артиллерийского снаряда.

— Тут мы квиты, — возражает он, наклоняясь к губам Жавера, и прижимает его руку к тому месту, где мечтал почувствовать его прикосновение столько лет.  
Жавер отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись, но тут же хватает Вальжана за запястье и прижимает его ладонь к тому же месту на собственном теле.

— Ты отнял у меня гордость и взамен принес мне этот стыд… — начинает он, но Вальжан не дает ему договорить, зажимая рот поцелуем, и начинает расстегивать на нем одежду. Он чувствует, как дрожат руки Жавера, когда тот так же тянется к его мундиру.

Странно видеть, что он, Вальжан, одет в форму — в то время как на Жавере гражданское платье, надетое для маскировки. Интересно, эта поношенная рубашка — его собственная, или он взял ее у кого-то? Вальжан понимает, что не представлял инспектора ни в чем, кроме полицейской формы. Разве что вовсе без одежды. Его пальцы действуют быстро.

— Делай со мной, что хочешь, 24601, — говорит Жавер между поцелуями, распахивая на нем мундир и целуя жесткие волосы на груди, которую холодит ночной воздух. — Тебе все равно держать ответ перед законом.

— Нам обоим держать ответ перед Богом.

Церковь может называть это грехом, но сам Вальжан никогда не был в этом уверен: в конце концов, слово Божье зачастую трудно понять, и человеку дозволено нарушать правила в том, что касается молитвы или поста — а эта потребность тела кажется сильнее, чем усталость, глубже, чем голод. Он касается Жавера, и тот издает тихий стон.

Как это может быть грехом?

Пальцы Жавера забираются ему под одежду и обхватывают член. Даже теперь, когда дождь кончился, ночь холоднее, чем обычно в июне, но от Жавера исходит жар, который передается им обоим.

— Собираешься сделать это прямо здесь? — спрашивает Жавер, задыхаясь.

Вальжану кажется, что в этом вопросе слышно предвкушение.

— Скажи мне остановиться, — говорит он.

— Ты не послушаешь.

— Я не стану принуждать тебя… — Жавер начинает двигать рукой, и он закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Значит, вот как инспектор решил избежать признания в том, что хочет этого сам. — Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Вальжан. — Жавер. — Отстраняться от него мучительно. — И шутить с этим я тоже не стану.

— А что с этим делать, по-твоему, Вальжан? — в голосе инспектора больше нет враждебности, только интерес. Жавер прижимается к нему ближе, раздается стук — похоже, пистолет упал на землю. — Мы развращаем друг друга. Студенты считают, что ты вышибешь мне здесь мозги, и ничто тебе не помешает. Мое начальство уверено, что я застрелю тебя, как только увижу.

Угол рта у него мокрый и распухший от поцелуев. Вальжан тянется вытереть его, и Жавер часто моргает — хотя даже не поморщился, когда он подходил к нему с ножом.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — тихо говорит Вальжан. — Считаешь, это разврат? Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы я убил тебя из мести? Или если бы ты убил меня во имя правосудия?

Он сжимает его член, двигает рукой, с удовольствием наблюдает, как у Жавера меняется лицо, — и сам ощущает чужие прикосновения.

— Да, разврат — тела и души, — подтверждает Жавер, хотя голос его дрожит. — Ты погубил мою душу, ты заставил меня мечтать об этом все долгие годы.

Если он надеется пристыдить Вальжана, то он просчитался: мысль о том, что Жавер мечтал о нем, приводит Вальжана в исступление. Он двигает рукой быстрее, и сам беспомощно толкается в горячую ладонь Жавера. Тот утыкается ему в шею, обжигая ее дыханием, глуша стоны, чтобы их никто не услышал, но Вальжан чувствует, как они вибрируют у Жавера в груди.

У них снова нет времени — у них с Жавером никогда нет времени. Будь времени больше, он покрыл бы все тело Жавера поцелуями — все уголки, которые тот считает грешными или развратными.

— Избавившись от меня, ты не прекратишь мечтать, — шепчет Вальжан, и его голос прерывается от прикосновений Жавера. — С тех пор, как я увидел тебя в Париже и понял, что ты рядом, ты все время был в моих мыслях. Если бы я мог остановить время, я бы сейчас опустился на колени и взял в рот…

Жавер кусает его в плечо, впиваясь зубами в чужой мундир, как раненые стискивают кожаный ремень, когда врач вытаскивает пулю. Он не вскрикивает, но содрогается всем телом, и свежая влага в руке у Вальжана тепла, как кровь.

Вальжан размазывает его семя по своей коже, кладет ладонь поверх пальцев Жавера на свой член. Жавер не сопротивляется, дышит прерывисто и шумно, с редкими тихими всхлипами.

— Только смерть положит конец моим мечтам, — говорит он неверным голосом на ухо Вальжану.

— Тогда — до смерти. — Эти слова отдаются эхом в его мыслях, пока прикосновения Жавера уводят его за грань. Вальжан думал, что уже слишком стар и для него все в прошлом, но — кажется, будто яркая вспышка расколола ночь над баррикадами, и это не пушечные залпы, а чистый свет рая. Он не в силах выдержать этого, колени подгибаются, и Жавер удерживает его от падения.

Оба часто дышат, прижавшись друг к другу. Вальжан мало в чем уверен в жизни помимо Божьей благодати, но сейчас он не сомневается: это чувство не может быть греховным. Это не разврат — это то, за что Бога следует благодарить и восхвалять.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас? — Шутка щедро сдобрена насмешкой. Все-таки Жавер думает, что для Вальжана все это — шутка. — Вот поэтому тебе надо было застрелить меня, пока была возможность.

Пистолет. Студенты ждут выстрела. Он должен вернуться, иначе они придут сюда, решив, что пленнику удалось вырваться и напасть на него. Осознание этого саднит в груди, как рана.

Он с трудом отстраняется, застегивает брюки, поправляет одежду. Жавер, чуть помедлив, делает то же самое; он прикасается к следу от веревки на собственной шее.

Вальжан не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать этот след.

— Уходи.

— Отпустишь меня — берегись. — В темноте глаза Жавера блестят подозрительно ярко. Он не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы бежать, — и даже не пытается дотянуться до пистолета, который лежит на камнях мостовой меньше чем в двух шагах от него.

Сглотнув, Вальжан нагибается, чтобы подобрать пистолет. Он называет Жаверу адрес дома на улице Вооруженного человека.

— Наши пути еще пересекутся, — шепчет он, сам не зная, пытается ли этим ободрить Жавера или себя самого.

Кажется, он нашел единственные слова, которые могли заставить Жавера уйти. Вальжан прицеливается и стреляет в точку над его плечом — так, чтобы не задеть его. Звук выстрела и раздающиеся вслед за ним в отдалении одобрительные выкрики студентов, кажется, наконец-то убеждают инспектора. Он разворачивается и исчезает в темноте.

До смерти. Если он сможет спасти мальчика, которого любит Козетта, если ему удастся убедить Бога взять его собственную жизнь взамен, — то, может быть, Бог дарует ему такую милость. Это будет в тысячу раз лучше, чем одинокая жизнь — без улыбки Козетты, согревающей сердце, и без надежды снова увидеть Жавера.

Близится рассвет. Чему бы ни суждено было случиться, ждать осталось недолго.


	3. Then I am yours and all our debts are paid

Пока Вальжан несет Мариуса через канализацию, у него нет сил думать ни о чем. Он сдерживает тошноту, изо всех сил стараясь удержать голову мальчика над грязной водой. Он не в состоянии беспокоиться о том, узнал ли его Тенардье. Или о том, что скажет семье Мариуса и как объяснит, где нашел его. Когда коляска наконец увозит его в безопасность, он только и может, что молиться за жизнь юноши, которого полюбила Козетта.

До этого момента он не осмеливается думать о Жавере или спрашивать себя, почему тот отпустил его. Но, попытавшись прикинуть, где Жавер может быть сейчас, он сразу же понимает всё.

Минуту назад он бы поклялся, что слишком устал, чтобы встать, но сейчас выскакивает на улицу как ошпаренный, чтобы поймать новый экипаж. Добравшись с Мариусом до реки, он постарался, насколько смог, смыть грязь с себя и с него, а теперь менять пропитавшуюся зловонием одежду уже некогда. После восстания везде видны гвардейцы, на улицах небезопасно, и Вальжан понимает, что для случайных прохожих он, должно быть, так же страшен, как был после Тулона.

Но ведь еще есть время? Наверняка Жавер попытается найти утешение в молитве? Может быть, он сначала отправится писать рапорт — или даже добиваться, чтобы его с позором уволили, как в Монрейле; не может быть, чтобы было уже поздно.

На ближайшем к канализационному стоку мосту, где они с Жавером встретились в последний раз, Вальжан зовет его, но инспектора нигде не видно. В Монрейле он не стал прыгать за беглецом в море — умеет ли он плавать? Удержит ли его инстинкт самосохранения от того, чтобы броситься в реку?

Но в темной бурлящей воде виднеется синее пятно. Вальжан еще ни разу в жизни не чувствовал такой усталости, даже в Тулоне, где ему иногда казалось, что он умрет от утомления прямо там, где стоит, но, прыгая в воду, он благодарит Бога. Течение тянет его на глубину, а холод пробирает до костей, хотя уже почти лето. Он сильный, напоминает он себе, — самый сильный человек из всех, кого знает Жавер, а Жавер провел жизнь среди заключенных и конвоиров. Может быть, думать так — тоже гордыня, но пока его пальцам не удается наконец ухватиться за насквозь промокшую полицейскую форму, он просит Бога о том, чтобы Он позволил ему проявить свою силу полностью.

Жавер лежит на нем мертвым грузом, он тяжелее, чем Мариус. Вальжан не может понять, дышит ли неподвижное тело, ему некогда вглядываться в бледное лицо. Течение слишком бурное, вода клокочет вокруг них. Дважды водоворот едва не отрывает их друг от друга. Дважды ему кажется, что он не доплывет до берега. Он молится, как молился за Мариуса: «Если мне суждено умереть, пусть я умру. Пусть он живет».

Каким-то образом ему удается выбраться на берег самому и вытащить Жавера. Он почти ничего не видит и ничего не соображает, у него нет сил обращаться с инспектором бережно. Он падает прямо на него, потеряв равновесие, когда вылезает из воды. Сила удара выбивает воду из легких Жавера. Оба кашляют, выплевывая речную воду, и похожи на обломки кораблекрушения. Жавера сотрясает крупная дрожь, он стучит зубами при каждом вздохе. Вальжан удивляется, что такой человек мог не знать собственных сил.

Ему кажется, что он не сможет встать, но это приходится сделать — так же, как приходится подозвать телегу, отдав за это последнюю из оставшихся монет. Мундир Жавера — знак его принадлежности к закону — соскальзывает обратно в воду. Вальжан не решается отвезти инспектора в полицию или в больницу, и велит телеге ехать в монастырь. Пока они в пути, Жавер дрожит, и Вальжан прижимает его к себе, чтобы согреть.

— Зря ты вернулся, 24601, — бормочет Жавер, заходясь кашлем.

— Тс-с-с, — шепчет Вальжан, поглаживая его по спине, как Козетту, когда она была маленькой. Его тоже трясет, в теле ноет каждая мышца, но он нашел Жавера, он не опоздал, и боль — ничтожная цена за это. Он зарывается лицом в мокрые волосы Жавера и благодарит Бога.

К тому моменту, как они добираются до монастыря, у Жавера начинается лихорадка. Монахини принимают их из уважения к человеку, которого они знали как Фошлевана. Они понятия не имеют, что это Вальжан посылал деньги в монастырь каждый год с тех пор, как они с Козеттой покинули безопасный приют в его стенах.

Следующие сутки сливаются в сплошной туман. Вальжан разрывается между Мариусом и Жавером, понимая, что любой из них может умереть, пока он остается рядом со вторым. Он в жизни не чувствовал себя таким больным и разбитым. Козетта рыдает и умоляет его не уходить, но думает только о Мариусе. Они с Вальжаном отдаляются друг от друга с каждой минутой — хоть и сидят рядом, переплетя пальцы, наблюдая за юношей, которого она любит.

Он так и не привык говорить Козетте неправду. Каждая ложь причиняет ему боль, хоть он и убеждает себя, что это не грех, ведь он лжет, чтобы защитить ее. Он разрывается пополам. Он не может быть одновременно с Козеттой и с Жавером, физически не может одновременно оказаться в двух местах. И не осмеливается рассказать Козетте о Жавере, потому что тогда придется открыть ей и все остальное. Так или иначе, он обречен ее потерять.

Лихорадка Жавера достигает пика, затем спадает и начинается снова. Это еще хуже, чем вытаскивать его из реки — ведь сейчас ему ничем нельзя помочь, можно только молиться. Вальжан думает, что, может быть, смог бы жить дальше без Козетты, которая знает лишь о части его жизни, но Жавер… он единственный, кто знает о нем всю правду, и потерять его было бы просто невыносимо.

Наконец наступает утро. Сначала Мариус приходит в себя и узнает Козетту, затем у Жавера спадает жар, и лихорадка отпускает его. Вальжан не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал. Он сползает со стула в изножье кровати, на которой лежит Жавер, и на много часов проваливается в забытье. Когда он наконец приходит в себя из-за того, что мышцы затекли от неудобной позы, он обнаруживает, что инспектор смотрит на него.

— Мне приснилось, что ты преследуешь меня даже в аду.

— Это ты везде меня преследуешь, — с трудом произносит Вальжан. В ответ Жавер улыбается — кажется, с тех пор, как Вальжан видел эту улыбку в последний раз, прошла целая жизнь. Ему хочется подняться и обнять Жавера, или уткнуться головой в его плечо и заплакать, но сил нет ни что. Поэтому он просто улыбается и говорит: — Я не мог допустить, чтобы смерть положила конец твоим надеждам.

— Чего же ты хочешь от меня, Вальжан? — Жавер поднимает руку, рука бессильно падает обратно на кровать. — Рано или поздно я все равно отправлюсь в ад. Из-за тебя я сбился так далеко с праведного пути, что уже не знаю, что хорошо, а что плохо.

— Неправда. — Вальжан заставляет себя сесть, хотя каждая косточка в его теле протестует. — Ты поступил хорошо, когда дал мне спасти мальчика. И видишь, я вернулся к тебе, как обещал.

— Мне арестовать тебя? — Жавер смотрит на него с упреком и странной нежностью. Его пальцы смыкаются на запястье Вальжана — то ли наручник, то ли объятье.

— Теперь мы оба свободны. Я не могу вернуться в полицию.

— Разумеется, можешь. Тебе повезло остаться в живых. Ты попал в плен во время восстания и подвергся нападению опасного преступника…

— Нет, — резко перебивает Жавер, вновь поднимая руку. Под глазами у него темные круги, на шее чернеют синяки. Вальжану хочется поцеловать каждый шрам, каждую ссадину; он практически чувствует вкус этой кожи на языке. — Меня уволят после того, как я признаюсь в противоестественных сношениях с опасным преступником.

— Это не «противоестественные сношения»… — Жавер поднимает брови, снова останавливая его. У Вальжана по-прежнему ноют руки, ноги, плечи, но некоторые другие части тела внезапно очень остро ощущают, что он в постели. С Жавером. У которого в уголках рта притаилась легкая улыбка покорности судьбе. — Прекрасно, называй как хочешь. Подозреваю, что ты прав: если ты так и скажешь, тебя действительно уволят. Видимо, для того ты и выбираешь такие выражения.

— А как бы выразился ты?

Жавер что, заигрывает с ним? У Вальжана перехватывает дыхание — и не потому, что легкие еще не восстановились после реки. Он сглатывает: Жавер смотрит на него тем же взглядом, каким смотрел всегда. И улыбка — эта улыбка может означать только приглашение.

— Мне ответить — или поцеловать твою бесстыдную ухмылку?

По крайней мере, он по-прежнему может вогнать Жавера в краску.

— Ответь, — просит Жавер, подаваясь к нему, весь как один большой знак вопроса.

Только одного Вальжану хочется больше, чем поцеловать его, — объяснить, почему он хочет его поцеловать, объяснить сейчас, прежде чем последние мысли улетучатся из головы, как пыль, сметенная ветром. Потому что именно так на него действует Жавер.

— Бог повелел нам любить. И мы любим. Я готов заявить об этом перед судом или священником.

Глаза Жавера расширяются. Губы шевелятся, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но ни звука так и не раздается. Вальжан не может отвести взгляд от этих губ, хотя видит, что Жавер замечает это и краснеет еще больше. Несмотря на возраст и на то, что в теле сейчас ноет каждая мышца, Вальжан все равно быстрее и сильнее. Он накрывает губы Жавера своими прежде, чем тот успевает возразить.

Они целуются так же жадно и настойчиво, как в первый раз. Это слишком похоже на благословение, чтобы называться грехом; напротив, отказываться было бы грехом неблагодарности. Но даже если Жавер прав, и это противоестественно, Вальжан согласен покаяться позже, лишь бы сейчас можно было прикасаться к нему. Ему приходила в голову мысль, что, может быть, только страх и необходимость скрываться придавали их встречам такую остроту, но и теперь, когда страха больше нет, острота не исчезает. Он отстраняется лишь для того, чтобы подпереть стулом дверь. Потом смотрит на Жавера, на котором нет ничего, кроме тонкой рубашки и покрывала, на Жавера, лежащего перед ним, как роскошное пиршество.

— Мир перевернулся, — бормочет Жавер, когда Вальжан садится рядом и тянется к нему. Услышав, он останавливается.

— Мир еще никогда не был таким прекрасным. Я уйду, если хочешь, но не позволю тебе снова броситься в реку. Как я могу допустить, чтобы ты обрек себя на ад, когда ты показал мне рай?

— Я не собираюсь бросаться в реку, — твердо говорит Жавер, удерживая его за руки. — Кто бы тебя ни послал, рай или ад, ты меня вытащил. Наверное, у Бога были свои причины позволить этому случиться. Я имел в виду только то, что сказал: нелепо начинать все это в моем возрасте, после того как всю жизнь посвятил правосудию.

— Правосудие — еще не все, — Вальжан улыбается, видя, что Жавер способен испытывать подобные сомнения. Потом целует его. — Ты все эти годы преследовал меня как злодея, а я был чист — кроме тех случаев, когда был с тобой. Ты — единственный, кому мне хотелось отдаться. Я хранил чистоту даже в Тулоне.

Жавер отворачивается:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал Тулон, когда смотришь на меня.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал, каким я был там. Но мы — это мы, и от этого никуда не денешься. По крайней мере, мы еще не настолько стары, чтобы не нажить новых воспоминаний. — Жавер неожиданно прерывает его поцелуем, обнимая за талию. Он касается еще не сошедшего синяка, и Вальжан втягивает воздух от боли, а потом печально улыбается: — Надеюсь, и я еще не слишком стар, чтобы отдаться тебе по-настоящему. Мы оба еще не восстановили наши силы.

— Я боюсь, что сделаю тебе больно, — говорит Жавер очень серьезно. — Я ничего не знаю об этом — как сделать то, чего ты хочешь, не причиняя боли.

— Я готов рискнуть. — Вальжан понимает, как это нелепо — два человека в их возрасте внезапно дают волю желаниям после целой жизни воздержания. Мысль об этом вызывает улыбку. — Но я хочу этого — если ты хочешь — пусть даже придется потерпеть боль.

Жавер сжимает губы, будто пришел к какому-то решению и готов высказать его вслух. Он откидывается на постели.

— Это неправильно. Ты… — он делает неловкий жест рукой. Вальжан, который уже приготовился к отказу, понимает, что Жавер просит его лечь рядом. — Ты должен взять меня, а не наоборот.

Мог ли он надеяться, что Жавер позволит это, — тем более в первый раз?

— Я знаю не больше, чем ты. Я тоже могу причинить тебе боль, — говорит он, едва осмеливаясь дышать.

Жавер кивает и выглядит уже намного уверенней:  
— Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Я знаю, что если попрошу тебя остановиться, ты остановишься. — Он сглатывает. — Я не уверен, что у меня самого хватит на это сил.

Это звучит так откровенно и трогательно, что Вальжан закрывает глаза и прячет лицо на плече Жавера. Он дотрагивается губами до синяков на его шее.

— Только если ты этого хочешь. Нам не обязательно… если разные способы доставить удовольствие друг другу.

— Тебе придется научить меня и этому. Я только от тебя и знаю о…

Жавер снова сглатывает. После секундной паузы Вальжан тихо говорит:  
— Любви. Это любовь, не грех. Но если ты считаешь, что я развращаю тебя, я лучше оставлю тебя и пойду молиться за нас обоих.

Жавер мотает головой с такой силой, что кровать трясется.

— Хватит винить себя и друг друга. Самоубийство — великий грех, а ты уберег меня от него. — Он резко поворачивается, находит губы Вальжана и целует его, как тогда в Монрейле, когда Вальжан впервые понял, что не хочет останавливаться. — Ты спас мою жизнь, а потом спас мою душу. Если ты говоришь, что это не грех, — я верю тебе.

После этого они долгое время не произносят ни слова, хотя и не молчат, целуясь и касаясь друг друга на узкой кровати. Им часто неловко и порой больно, потому что оба не привыкли к близости другого человека и оба покрыты синяками. Но, к счастью, там, где прикосновения нужней всего, синяков нет, и им больше не нужно спешить, к ним не нагрянут надсмотрщики или революционеры.

На этот раз они раздевают друг друга, чтобы учиться и учить, — Вальжан надеется, что у них для этого будет еще много-много месяцев, хотя сейчас он едва может сдержаться. Он старается быть осторожным — ему кажется, что именно этого ждет от него Жавер, — и останавливаться чуть раньше, чем тот попросит его остановиться. Но Жавер всегда восхищался его силой, поэтому не просит осторожности. Он готов дать даже больше, чем Вальжан осмеливается брать сейчас, когда все для них еще ново и незнакомо.

Теперь можно припасть губами везде, куда дотянешься, и целовать, и пробовать на вкус, и исследовать ртом все места, где нет синяков, и прижиматься, и тереться, и Жавер ответит тем же. Удовольствие больше любых неудобств. Вальжан уверен, что так будет всегда, — что бы они ни делали.

Он не умеет сдержаться и кончает, уткнувшись в плечо Жавера, чтобы заглушить крик; в ушах звучит удивленный стон Жавера. Тот, должно быть, разочарован, что все произошло так внезапно, думает Вальжан. Но Жавер бросается на него с исступлением, впивается ему в губы и толкается бедрами, и, наконец, сам рычит, извергаясь. Вальжана всегда смущали следы собственного семени, когда он находил их с утра на ночной рубашке или изредка удовлетворял себя рукой, но семя Жавера завораживает его, он втягивает запах, пробует на вкус и смеется, когда Жавер краснеет и называет его одновременно испорченным и сентиментальным.

Вальжан остается рядом с Жавером, сколько осмеливается, — пока тот не засыпает, прижавшись к нему, все еще с озадаченной улыбкой на губах. Он боится, что, проснувшись, Жавер пожалеет о случившемся и снова решит броситься в реку. Но нужно еще раз увидеться с Козеттой и сказать ей все, что он собирался сказать вместо прощания; нужно отдать распоряжения о продаже дома; и объяснить Мариусу, что он сделал.

Когда он возвращается в монастырь, привезя с собой в одном сундуке все свои пожитки, он находит Жавера в саду — тот смотрит на созревающие фрукты. Без полицейской формы Жавер выглядит моложе, мягче, менее надменным, хотя и двигается пока медленнее обычного. Глядя на него, Вальжан чувствует, как из груди уходит боль, поселившаяся там от расставания с Козеттой. Он щедро благодарит монахинь за заботу о своем друге. Те не задают вопросов, лишь призывая на них с Жавером Божью благодать.

— Поедем со мной, — просит он Жавера, склоняя голову и надеясь лишь, что тот не решит вновь, будто это насмешка.

— Твоими стараниями мне больше некуда деться. — Но Жавер чувствует его волнение и смягчается, беря его руку и сжимая ее в своей. — Только твоими стараниями я вообще еще жив и могу выбирать.

Вальжан решил не оставаться в Париже. Они не могут жить вместе в монастыре, а вне его стен их могут узнать. Вальжан не хочет рисковать счастьем Козетты или позволить, чтобы Жавер был опозорен. Мундир инспектора нашли, так что слухи о его гибели уже распространились. Теперь они оба свободны.

По дороге, в коляске, Вальжан рассказывает о своей жизни до того, как встретил Жавера. Она была нелегкой, и воспоминания, которые всплывают в его памяти, не назовешь счастливыми, но он хочет, чтобы между ними не оставалось больше никаких недоговоренностей. Вскоре и Жавер начинает говорить о себе, описывая детство, еще более несчастное и полное лишений. Иногда он замолкает, устремляя взгляд за окно и сглатывая, — будто удивляясь, что можно вот так, вдруг рассказать то, о чем молчал так долго.

Они прибывают в маленький дом в небольшом городке вдали от стен Парижа, и Жавер знакомым, собственническим взглядом наблюдает, как Вальжан вытаскивает из коляски сундук.

— Давай я помогу тебе.

Вальжан пытается возразить, что Жавер еще не до конца оправился от ран, но тот качает головой, оглядывая его оценивающе, и у Вальжана прерывается дыхание.  
— Ты еще не восстановил силы полностью. И ты старше, чем я. Смотри, как бы не оказалось, что я сильнее.

Вальжану хочется обнять его прямо здесь. Вместо этого он позволяет ему взять сундук за второй край, и они относят его в дом. Пока Вальжан расплачивается с извозчиком, Жавер обходит комнаты. Он привез из прошлой жизни еще меньше пожитков, чем Вальжан. Тот смеется, когда вспоминает, что ему пришлось фактически выкрасть их, пробравшись в комнаты Жавера, — чтобы никто не догадался и не начал искать инспектора.

— Здесь две кровати, — замечает Жавер, когда Вальжан закрывает дверь. — Где мне спать?

— А где ты хочешь спать? — Вальжан понимает ответ по одному лишь изгибу губ. Еще секунда — и они оказываются друг у друга в объятиях.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, — говорит Жавер, будто проверяя, не усомнится ли Вальжан в его словах. — Ты вытащил меня из реки, и с тех пор я твой. Хотя на самом деле я был твоим уже долгие годы. Что ты будешь делать со мной теперь, когда я принадлежу тебе?

— Я думаю, ты знаешь.

Они не зажигали огня, но улыбка Жавера озаряет комнату.

Возможно, так будет не всегда, думает Вальжан. Они оба немолоды. Наверняка им предстоят и болезни, и ссоры, и горести, которые придется разделить так же, как и радость — радость, которую он не надеялся когда-либо узнать, тем более с Жавером.

Но когда они целуют друг друга, в этом поцелуе — как и в самом первом, как и в каждом их поцелуе — есть и просьба, и обещание. Похоже, от Жавера не уйти, и Вальжан благодарит за это Бога.


End file.
